There are known to be ground work vehicle management systems in which drive state data of a ground work vehicle is transmitted to a maintenance management center via a network and the drive state data are accumulated at the maintenance management center. For example, with a network-type agricultural machine system disclosed in Patent Document 1, an agricultural machine includes a sensor that detects an operation state of an agricultural machine, a transmission means for transmitting data regarding the detected operation state in addition to machine identification information unique to the agricultural machine, a position information acquisition means for acquiring position information of the agricultural machine, and an abnormal state reporting button for reporting when an abnormality occurs in the agricultural machine. A maintenance management center is provided with a reception means for receiving operation state data transmitted from the agricultural machine, and a data accumulation means for classifying the received operation state data for each agricultural machine based on the machine identification information and accumulating it in a database. Furthermore, the agricultural machine includes an abnormal state reporting processing means for, in the case where the abnormal state reporting button is pressed, transmitting operation state data accumulated up to a predetermined time before the button was pressed, along with the position information and the device identification information to the maintenance management center as abnormal state reporting data. At that time, work clutch engagement/disengagement operation data, calculation data regarding travel distance and work time or work distance since a work clutch engagement/disengagement operation data, calculation data regarding a harvest amount based on tank signal data, data regarding the rotation speed, threshing data and the like are treated as driving state data. With this network-type agricultural machine system, the operation state data from when an abnormality occurs and until a certain time is transmitted as abnormal state reporting data along with the machine identification information of the agricultural machine in which the abnormal state occurred, as well as the position information of the agricultural vehicle. Therefore, based on these pieces of information, a serviceman can know the exact status of the agricultural machine. However, with this network-type agricultural machine system, the maintenance management center only has a function of transmitting the accumulated drive state data in response to the occurrence of an abnormality in the agricultural machines, and does not have a data processing function according to which such accumulated drive state data are used for work evaluation.
Also, from Patent Document 2, there is known to be an agricultural work vehicle management apparatus that divides agricultural land into plots and records the work performed by the agricultural work vehicle in units of plots. With this management device, a work management terminal device that can communicate with a controller for a work vehicle includes a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) reading apparatus that stores map data, a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver, and a gyro sensor, and obtains the outline of the agricultural land from the map data. The obtained map data of the work location is divided into plots, and local information (existence of hindrances such as utility poles) is stored. For example, if the agricultural work vehicle is a combine, the total discharge amount of unhulled rice obtained by harvesting work is input as the harvest amount of the entire field. Also, if the agricultural work vehicle is a tractor, a tilling depth sensor detection value obtained during tilling work is automatically recorded as the tilling depth value in each field plot. In this management apparatus as well, local information of the agricultural land and the harvest amount of an agricultural product are dealt with, but information indicating the operation status of the work apparatus of the agricultural work vehicle is not dealt with.
Also, from Patent Document 3, there is known to be a combine in which a detection apparatus that detects grain quality is mounted and a combine drive state that is to be employed is reported based on the result of detection performed by the detection apparatus. Specifically, the combine is configured to display an optimal threshing value based on the result of detecting the moisture content of the grains, and based on that, an operator can adjust the driving speed of a threshing cylinder and the like. In this combine as well, information indicating the driving states of various work apparatuses during harvesting work is not dealt with.
The following conventional technique is known as a technique for linking the display of a mobile communication terminal, which has been brought inside of a ground work vehicle having a vehicle-mounted display that displays information, and the vehicle-mounted display.
From Patent Document 4, there is known to be an in-vehicle communication system according to which a mobile information terminal brought inside of a vehicle and a vehicle-mounted apparatus with a display function are connected and the mobile information terminal and the vehicle-mounted apparatus are used more efficiently. The in-vehicle communication system includes an in-cabin display apparatus provided in the vehicle, and an in-cabin communication relay apparatus that relays communication between the in-cabin display apparatus provided in the vehicle and a mobile information terminal brought inside the cabin. The in-cabin display apparatus transfers a received input signal to the mobile information terminal, and the mobile information terminal generates a first display signal to be displayed by the in-cabin display apparatus, and a second display signal to be displayed by the display unit of the mobile information terminal. A first display object based on the first display signal and a second display object based on the second display signal may be the same, or they may differ in at least one of size, shape, color, brightness, and change over time. For example, it is possible to cause the display unit of the in-cabin display apparatus and the display unit of the mobile information terminal to display the same map information and the like, and to cause them to display mutually different information.
That is to say that in this in-vehicle communication system, based on the input signal sent from the in-cabin display apparatus, the mobile information terminal generates the first display object to be displayed on the in-cabin display apparatus and a second display object to be displayed on the mobile information terminal from information included in the mobile information terminal. However, no configuration is disclosed in which a vehicle-side processing apparatus generates a display object to be displayed on the in-cabin display apparatus or on the mobile information terminal based on information included on the vehicle side.
From Patent Document 5, there is known to be a vehicle apparatus including a vehicle touch panel, in which a screen of a touch-panel mobile phone is displayed on the vehicle touch panel due to the vehicle apparatus and the touch-panel mobile phone being connected. With this vehicle apparatus, if a standby screen is displayed on the touch panel unit of the mobile phone, the image data of the standby screen is transmitted from the mobile phone to the vehicle apparatus, and a similar standby screen is displayed on the vehicle touch panel. Furthermore, if a call is received on the mobile phone, an incoming call screen displayed on a touch panel unit 16 of a mobile phone 1 is also transmitted from the mobile phone to the vehicle apparatus, and a similar incoming call screen is displayed on the vehicle touch panel. In other words, a display image that is equivalent to the display image of the mobile phone is displayed on the vehicle touch panel. However, no configuration is disclosed in which the display image of the vehicle touch panel or an image relating thereto is displayed on the mobile phone.
Also, Patent Document 6 discloses a mobile terminal capable of communicating with an automobile information device that manages vehicle information, and with an external content-providing server. When a user holding the mobile terminal gets into the automobile, the mobile terminal searches for a nearby automobile information device, and after an automobile information device is found, communication is performed between the mobile terminal and the automobile information device that was found. Furthermore, communication is performed also between the mobile terminal and a content-providing server using a mobile communication unit, and acquired content is displayed on the display of the mobile terminal. Also, it is disclosed that instead of the content being displayed on a display, the content data are transmitted to the automobile information device so that the content is displayed on the display of a navigation apparatus. However, there is no disclosure regarding a technique for performing display such that the information obtained from the automobile information device is sorted between the display of the mobile terminal and the display of the navigation apparatus.